The Wedding Planner
by 19Jess97
Summary: Blaine is a wedding planner and is planning Finchels wedding and Blaine meets Kurt... i suck at summeries but please read and review... also includes a tiny bit of Niff


Blaine Anderson was 22, gay and living in New York. He also had a 5 year old daughter called Esme. Blaine was an event planner, he mainly planned weddings and funerals but he also did birthdays and other events sometimes.

Blaine woke up to the sound of his laptop alerting him to a new email. He sat up in bed and reached for his laptop that was laying open on his night stand from the night before. The message was just confirming an appointment he had later that day with a couple for their wedding. He sent a quick email back and then got up out of bed and went downstairs to start to make breakfast for Esme. Once he had made her pancakes which were her favourite breakfast he went upstairs to wake her up. He walked into his room and saw her brown curly hair poking out of the duvet.

"Esme...time to wake up. You have to go to nursery soon sweetie and I made your favourite breakfast." He said softly to her, she slowly opened he eyes and rubbed then sleepily. Her face brightened when she realised what Blaine had said.

"Pancakes?" She asked happily.

"Yep now come on before they get cold." Blaine said before reaching over to her and picking her up and placing her on his hip and walking downstairs.

Esme finished the last mouthful of her pancakes and then ran upstairs to get ready. Blaine also went to get ready throwing on some Black skinny jeans, a plain shirt and shoes. Finally he went into his en suite bathroom to gel his hair and brush his teeth.

Once he had finished getting ready he walked into Esme's room to find she had dressed herself in some clothes Blaine had set out the night before and was now struggling to put her shoes on.

"Do you need some help there honey?" Blaine asked smiling at her determination.

"Yes please." She said smiling at her dad. Blaine bent down to put her shoes on, and then he brushed her hair for her. Once she once ready she looked at herself in the mirror she wore black leggings with a blue dress and blue shoes and her brown curly hair hung around her shoulders.

"Come on then let's get you to nursery." Blaine exclaimed. They went downstairs and put on their coats and their bags and left the house. Blaine picked up Esme and placed her in her car seat, got into the car and then drove towards the nursery.

"Here we are." Blaine said parking the car and getting Esme out of her car seat and taking her in.

"Have a good day sweetie; I'll pick you up later okay honey?" Blaine asked to which Esme nodded and ran off to a group of friends in the corner.

Blaine had about an hour to spare before he had to meet his clients so he went to a cafe nearby. He ordered a coffee and sat down to look at some of the requests from his clients for their wedding.

Soon it was time for him to go to his appointment. He arrived at the venue to find that his clients were already there. He got out of his car and approached them; he noticed that there was a third person there.

"Hello Miss Berry, Mr Hudson and..." Blaine said shaking their hand and looking at the man he didn't know. He had brunette hair, blue eyes and pale skin_**. He's beautiful**_ Blaine thought to himself then realised that he was staring at him.

"Kurt Hummel."

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine smiled.

"You too." Kurt replied.

"And please call us Rachel and Finn." Rachel said laughing and Blaine nodded.

"So you chose this venue we just need to go over some stuff like where you're going to have the ceremony, were you will have the reception and colour schemes etcetera." Blaine explained and they all nodded understanding then went into the castle like building. Inside was beautiful with large marble pillars and floor to ceiling glass windows.

"So I thought maybe you could have the ceremony in this room and have rows of chairs down here and here then have the reception in the larger room where there is a dance floor what do you think?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds good to me." Rachel said and Kurt and Finn nodded in agreement.

They went over everything else like colour schemes, cake, food and guests and finally they finished.

"Okay so I will get everything sorted and make some phone calls and let you know but now I need to go pick my daughter up from nursery." Blaine said looking at his watch.

"I thought that's what women are for?" Finn mumbled to which Blaine laughed.

"Well actually there is no woman I'm gay." Blaine said.

"Oh I just assumed...sorry." Finn said.

"Its fine I get that a lot." Blaine smiled.

"What's her name?" Rachel asked.

"Esme." Blaine replied then pulled out his phone to show them the picture of her on his home screen.

"She's adorable. She looks a lot like you." Kurt smiled.

"A lot of people say that." Blaine laughed.

"How old is she?" Rachel asked.

"She's 5 but acts more like she's 8 or something." Blaine smiled. "Anyway I better go, I'll be in touch." Blaine said and walked away to his car and drove away.

A week later Blaine sat in a cafe working on wedding plans while Esme was at school. The door opened making Blaine look up and he saw the same brunette hair and pale skin. At the same time Blaine looked up the pair of blue eyes turned and looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine spoke first.

"Hi." Kurt smiled "what are you doing here?"

"Just working on some stuff for Rachel and Finn's wedding ordering stuff etcetera. Sit down if you like." Blaine offered.

"Sure I'll just get a coffee." Kurt smiled walking to the counter to get his drink and then walking back to Blaine and sitting down.

"So what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I was just coming to get coffee and maybe work some designs." Kurt explained.

"Designs?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I'm a fashion designer; I'm actually designing Rachel's wedding dress." Kurt said.

"Wow so you have to make it perfect I saw how fussy she can be last week." Blaine joked.

"Yeah no pressure or anything." Kurt laughed.

They talked for a little while longer before they both had to go as they had things to do.

Later that night Kurt was round at Rachel's while they talked about wedding dresses.

"I saw Blaine today in a cafe." Kurt mentioned even though he didn't kniw why he did.

"oooh really? I wonder if he's single." Rachel said.

"Probably not Rach, he has a daughter and have you seen his face how could he not be single." Kurt exclaimed and blushed after he realised what he said.

"Aww Kurtie's got a crush on the wedding planner." Rachel laughed.

"Rach I know nothing about him, all I said was he's good looking and plus he's probably not single." Kurt said.

"You should ask him out!" Rachel suggested excitedly.

"Why would he want to go on a date with me?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because you're amazing and if he can't see that he's a jerk." Rachel said seriously.

"Whatever."

The wedding came around quite quickly and Blaine was running round like a headless chicken trying to get everything sorted before the ceremony started. Blaine's best friends Nick and Jeff were looking after Esme all night so he didn't have to worry about having to pick her up which was good.

Finally everything was sorted and the ceremony started and Blaine watched with a smile on his face. Soon everyone was at the reception having fun so Blaine decided to go and find Rachel and Finn.

"Congratulations guys." Blaine smiled. "I see everything is in order here so I will go now."

"No! You should stay for a while." Rachel suggested and then looked over to Kurt who was sat alone watching people dance. "Kurt's all alone you should go talk to him." she said winking at him.

"Okay, I'll stay for a little while longer." Blaine said laughing at Rachel's not so subtle hint to get him to talk to Kurt.

Blaine found himself stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor so he decided he would go talk to Kurt.

"Hey." Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt replied smiling at Blaine.

"So did you design that dress all by yourself?" Blaine asked to which Kurt nodded. "Wow it's amazing Kurt you're really talented."

"Thanks." Kurt said blushing which made Blaine smile as he found it cute how the slightest thing could make him blush. "You're talented too, the ceremony and reception is so beautiful."

"Well you and Rachel picked it all out I just made it happen." Blaine explained.

"Exactly so without you it would've been a disaster." Kurt laughed. There was a silence between them for a few moments until Kurt spoke. "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if um... you would like to go on a date sometime" Kurt said blushing again.

"Sure I'd love to as long as I can get one of my friends to babysit Esme. I'll give you my number and you can let me know when. Is that okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded handing his phone to BLaine to let him put his number in. They chatted for most of the night until it was getting late and Blaine decided to leave.

That is why a week later Nick and Jeff where sat on Blaine sofa while he was getting ready to go on a date with Kurt.

"I can't find my hair gel!" Blaine shouted frantically. Nick and Jeff sat on the couch laughing when Blaine turned to them. "You didn't!"

"We have hidden your hair gel as we are banning you from wearing it tonight because you look better without it." Nick explained while Jeff just laughed at Blaine mortified expression.

"I'll get you for this!" Blaine said.

"No you won't because it looks like Kurt is here." Jeff said still laughing.

Blaine stood there giving evil looks to Nick and Jeff until he heard the doorbell ring and he went to open the door.

"Kurt! Help me they stole my hair gel and won't give it back!" Blaine said sadly.

"Your hair looks great without it." Kurt said.

"Ha see told you." Nick shouted pulling his tongue out at Blaine.

"Kurt these are my friends Jeff and Nick." Blaine announced and each boy waved slightly at Kurt when Blaine said their name.

"Hi." Kurt smiled and the turned to Blaine. "You ready to go?"

They got into Kurt's car a drove in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes until Kurt announced that they had arrived. Blaine looked out the window and saw that they were near what looked like an abandoned field. They got out the car and walked for a while and Kurt brought a picnic basket along too. After about 10 minutes of walking they finally stopped near a stream where there was a small bench and table just big enough for the two of them.

"It's beautiful here Kurt." Blaine said sincerely.

"When I was little my mum once brought me to New York and brought me here and then after she died when I came to live in New York I came here a lot 'cause it's just really peaceful and I like it." Kurt explained.

"I'm sorry Kurt. Where did you live before New York?" Blaine asked.

"Lima Ohio. What about you?"

"Wow that's weird I lived in Westerville till I was 19. Esme was born when I was 17 and then I left school at 18 got some money together and then we moved to New York." Blaine explained.

"Blaine? If you're gay and Esme is your daughter how did you have her? if you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine. Well when I was 14 I came out to my dad and let's just say it didn't go well and he give me a hard time for years so when I was 16 I got fed up of it and got a girlfriend and we got drunk at a party and I'm sure you can guess the rest. But then a month later she broke up with me for no reason then 9 months later she turned up at my house claiming that this baby was mine, my dad wanted a DNA test to be sure but she looked a lot like me so... But my dad was kind of happy because he thought i was straight but then I said I was still gay and he wasn't happy so then I saved up and we moved here." Blaine explained.

"Wow." Kurt said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah."

They talked and ate the food Kurt had brought and then decided that it was late and they should go home. So they drove back to Blaine's house. They sat in Kurt's car outside Blaine's.

"I would like it if we could do this again sometime." Kurt announced.

"Me too." Blaine smiled. Before either of them could think they were leaning into each other until Blaine stopped them.

"Wait, I just want to say before we do this I just want you to know that Esme come first which means I won't be able to take you on dates all the time and it would mean being around Esme a lot. I know it's a lot to ask of you but I've got to think about what's best for Esme and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Blaine said.

"Blaine, I understand that Esme comes first you're a good dad and I don't care if we don't get to go on dates all the time we can still see each other and text and call and all three of us can do things together. I understand that you come as a package but I don't mind and I want you to know I would never hurt you or Esme. So what do you say? Will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked nervous of the answer.

"Yes!" Blaine nodded smiling and then leaned over ti Kurt to capture his lips in a kiss. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine." Kurt replied grinning.

Blaine entered his house to find Jeff and Nick asleep on the couch with Esme curled up asleep between them. He got a blanket and covered them up with it then went to bed.

Blaine was lying in bed when his phone buzzed on the night stand; he picked it up to read the message that said.

**I had fun tonight, Goodnight Blaine xxx - k**

**Me too thank you, Goodnight Kurt xxx – B**

Kurt smiled as he got a reply off Blaine, he may not have known him for that long but Kurt could see himself falling in love with Blaine.

Kurt looked at the time to see it was 10:30pm and decided that Rachel would still be awake.

**Hey Rach **** xx – K**

**Hey **** xx – R**

**How are you? Xx- K**

**I'm good thanks wbu? Xx – R**

**I'm very good thanks **** xx – K**

**Okay why are you in such a good mood? Xx – R**

**I thought you'd never ask… guess who has a boyfriend? Xx – K**

**Omg! Is it the wedding planner? Xx – R**

**Yes! We went out on a date and then we kissed and now I have a boyfriend! Xx – K**

**Omg! I'm so happy for you Kurt you deserve someone like him. You deserve to be happy xx – R**

**Thanks Rach and I think I will be happy **** xx – K**

**Have you met Esme yet? Xx – R**

**No, I guess Blaine would want to wait a little while first to see how we get on because he doesn't want her to get hurt which I totally understand xx – K**

**Yeah **** well I'm off to bed night Kurt love you oxo – R**

**Night Rach, love you too oxo – K**

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for a month and if you asked Blaine he would say it was going quite well but Kurt hadn't met Esme yet so Blaine thought it's time he did.

It was Saturday and Blaine was sat watching TV whilst Esme was sat at the table colouring. He reached for his phone of the coffee table and went to his messages.

**Hey Kurt **** I was wondering if you want to come over later and you can meet Esme xxx – B**

**Hey **** sure I'd love to! Xxx – K**

**Okay come round at about 4? Xxx – B**

**I'll be there **** xxx – K**

4pm came around fast Blaine was wandering tidying up before Kurt came, soon there was a knock at the door so he went to answer it to be greeted by Kurt at the other side.

"Hi." Blaine said smiling at Kurt then giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Hi." Kurt said breathlessly, Kurt wasn't sure why after a month Blaine still left him breathless when he saw him.

"Come in." Blaine said stepping to the side so Kurt could enter the house and then closed the door behind him. They went into the front room and Blaine called Esme.

"Esme? Could you come here a second there's someone I want you to meet." Blaine shouted to Esme who was in the other room. She wandered in and looked at Kurt and then back at Blaine.

"Honey this Kurt and he is my boyfriend." Blaine said going over to her to pick her up.

"But I thought you were supposed to have a girlfriend daddy." Esme said sounding confused.

"Well you can have a boyfriend or a girlfriend because when you love someone it doesn't matter if it is a girl or a boy, does that make sense?" Blaine asked.

"Do you love Kurt?" Esme asked.

"Yes I think I do." Blaine said turning to look at Kurt. Kurt could've sworn his heart stopped when he heard Blaine say that because they had never said that to each other before.

"Do you love my daddy?" Esme asked now looking at Kurt.

"Yes I do." Kurt replied breathlessly.

"Is that okay honey?" Blaine asked Esme.

"Yes." Esme said nodding. "If you both love each other does that mean you will get married and be together forever like the Disney princes?" She asked and Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"Maybe." Blaine said grinning at Kurt.

**A/N – I think this is just a oneshot but if you want more then feel free to review and tell me ;) also if you want more feel free to give me some ideas for another chapter **** I hoped you liked it! Please read and review I can't write unless you do lol xxx**


End file.
